Painting 101
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Oneshot: Missing scene between Chapters 1 and 2 of Revenge: How Sweet the Sound. Kurama & Hiei. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…it belongs to the creator and such.

Summary: One-shot: Missing scene between Chapters 1 and 2 of Revenge: How Sweet the Sound.

Rated: **M **(Lemon at the end) you have been warned.

**Painting 101**

Tuesday morning light filtered through bare glass, into a room of an empty house. Well, not quite empty, apart from the paint supplies and few other items. There were two figures laying on a futon, which had been placed on the floor, of what was to become the master bedroom of Kurama's new house.

The red head squinted at the light coming through the sliding glass door and rolled over, softly bumping into a smaller figure who was trying to share the space with him on the small bed. Feeling the figure he'd bumped, bump back, he opened his green with gold trimmed eyes, blinking a few times to awaken and sitting up, noticed his partner still seemed to be asleep. Stretching his arms above his head, he winced as they protested to the move and cramped up as he brought them back down. Not only was he sore from all the painting yesterday, but the love making he and his partner had done last night had only added to his fatigue, though sex was always one of those good kind of aches, he mused.

Reaching behind him, Kurama grabbed his watch and checked the time. It was a little after 7 in the morning. Sighing, he decided to pass on a shower, having taken one the night before and knowing without a doubt, he would need another one after, hopefully, finishing the painting today. He still had the living room and kitchen left, being thankful he'd at least gotten the living room prepped yesterday, that would save some time this morning. Getting ready to get up and dress for the long day he knew was ahead, he paused as he felt a small hand grab his thigh.

"Going somewhere fox?" He heard and smiled at the fire demon beside him, who still had his eyes closed.

"I need to finish painting, remember?" Kurama said.

"Can't it wait till later? I have some painting I'd like to finish myself." Hiei said, opening his eyes. With his hand still holding onto the red head's thigh, he then turned and leaned into the fox, planting a kiss on the pale red lips.

Hiei was referring to his handprints that had found their way onto Kurama's pants. Not only had the fire demon surprised the red head with a special dinner, followed by the futon, so they could spend the night in the house. But after their love making, when Kurama had went to take a shower, he'd notice Hiei's hand prints painted on his pants, placed in 'very interesting areas' you could say.

Returning the kiss, Kurama pulled back and said. "I am sorry Hiei, but I would really like to finish today. I have errands to run tomorrow (i.e. Koenma's office) and then I need to pack the rest of the stuff at the apartment." The red head stood and started getting dressed, in the same clothes he'd worn the day before.

"But I have to leave in the morning." Hiei whined, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest. "I had to watch you paint all day yesterday, can't you take a day off?"

"I am sorry Amai, but I really want to get this part over with. Not only is it easier with the house empty, but I will need to let the house breath for a few days to get the smell of the primer out." Kurama had left the sliding glass door halfway opened and was glad it had not gotten too cool during the night. His keen nose could still smell the paint, but it was fading, he doubt Hiei even noticed.

"Well what do you expect me to do today?" Hiei said, still whining like a twelve year old.

"You could always help me." Kurama said and watched as the fire demon raised his eyebrows.

"I don't 'paint.'" Hiei stated, the whining gone after seeing a smile wanting to form on the red head's lip.

Kurama controlled his lips. "You were willing to paint me just a moment ago." He said.

Hiei stood and went to face the fox. Grabbing the red head's behind, he pulled the taller figure to him. Hiei was still naked and Kurama could feel the member of his lover rubbing against his jeans.

Kissing the red head on the neck that was exposed by the unbutton shirt, Hiei heard a moan, followed by a hiss as he took a nip at the collarbone. "I don't have a problem 'finger' painting." He whispered in an ear, receiving another moan.

"Hiei." Kurama managed to say, before closing his eyes and tilting his head, letting the half koorime kiss and nip his neck/shoulder area some more.

"Besides." Hiei added, pushing the red head's shirt further down the pale shoulders, so he could continue his torture. "Don't you have the idiot and… (kiss)….the detective coming to help?"

Shuddering at the sensations going through his body, Kurama managed to regain control and answered the question. Putting his arms on the shorter figure's shoulders, to make him stop, he said. "No I do not, Kuwabara has a test tonight that he needs to study for and Yusuke had a few business issues to take care of. I am afraid it is just me and I really need to get started, it is going to take most of the day." The red head then moved around the fire demon and headed to the living room/kitchen area.

Hiei stood there like a child who had just lost his best friend. He was upset, but couldn't seem to make himself mad at the red head. He knew Kurama wanted this house to work for him, for them, since he too would be staying here. The red head has been waiting almost a month to move in, having had the entire place gutted and redone. The painting was the last thing to do and he didn't even get that part done. Kurama had hoped to have colors picked out by this time and have them on the walls before he moved in, but he couldn't seem to decide on what choice of colors and thus decided to wait. But knowing if he could get the walls primed now, it would take care of a lot of work later on.

Throwing on his shirt and pants, Hiei entered the living room to see Kurama already stirring the paint. "Aren't you going to eat first?" He asked.

"There is no food here and I do not want to waste time right now fighting the morning traffic to get something." Was all Kurama said as he continued to stir while his other hand was digging in bags looking for something.

"Well, I'm hungry." Hiei said, going back to the bedroom and grabbing his cloak. Coming back, he added. "I'm going to go eat." As he headed to the door, pausing.

"Suit yourself, say 'hello' to Yusuke and the others for me." Kurama said, not even looking up as he poured paint into a tray.

Sighing, Hiei left the fox to his little project and went to Yusuke's restaurant for breakfast.

Kurama looked around and found his portable music player, plugging it into a set of small speakers before plugging it into the wall. He had forgotten about bringing it when he had first dropped off the supplies. Turning it on, he set it to random and began to paint.

The red head was making better progress than he thought. Only two hours or so later, he had completed two of the three and a half walls. Starting with the front door wall, which also had a double wide window and he was just about finished with the fireplace wall. He'd said all along that no changes were going to be made to the old wood burning alcove, he loved the old brick look and the hearth was made out of a thick slab of grey stone.

Finishing the corner, Kurama put his brush down. They always say, 'it's not the painting that takes the most time, it's the edging and cutting in.' Deciding that he needed a break and realizing he was hungrier than he thought, he washed his hands and went to grab his car keys. It was that magical hour were everyone should already be at work, so it should be easy to run in and grab whatever Yusuke had left over from the breakfast rush.

Opening the door, which he had closed so he could paint the back of it, he stepped out on the porch, only to step into Hiei.

"Oh." Kurama said stepping back to give them space. He noticed the fire demon was holding take-out bags.

"I thought about it. Would you like me to help you paint?" Hiei said.

Kurama was a little caught off guard by the question.

"You said you do not 'paint', why the change of heart." Kurama said, trying hard not to be mean, he was just confused.

"I thought if I helped you, we could finish up earlier and maybe go to the cave and sleep there tonight." Hiei suggested referring to a cave the gang had found years ago that they sometimes used as a camping sight.

"Are you sure no one else is using it tonight?" Kurama asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You said the oaf had a test tonight and Yusuke's not going to use the place for awhile, after…" Hiei stated with a shrug. (I.e. Keiko's pregnancy)

"Deal." Kurama said.

Hiei didn't hear the word and continued to talk. "I don't know what to do, but if you show me, I'm sure I can do something…" He said looking at the boards that made up the porch floor.

"Hiei… earth to Hiei…" Kurama cooed taking a hand and placing it on the fire demon's own.

Hiei looked up.

"I said 'deal.'" Kurama said with a smile. His nose started picking up the smells coming from the bags. "Is that bacon I smell?" He about drooled.

"I take it you're hungry now?" Hiei growled, pushing by the red head and going to the kitchen. Acting mad was the fire demon's way of saying the mushy stuff was over with.

"Hiei, you have been gone for over two hours and it is hours before lunch, so 'yes' now I am hungry." Kurama stated, following the black haired.

"This is all for me." Hiei said pulling out Styrofoam containers and placing them on the bar area.

"You will just have to share." Kurama argued, grabbing one of the containers and taking a peek. His hand was immediately smacked away.

"I don't share." Hiei said.

"Hiei…" Kurama whined giving the best pout he could make. It had always worked on his okasan and he knew the half koorime would not be able to resist.

"Oh…alright." Hiei relented, handing over the food, knowing the fox knew he was only teasing. But he had to admit the red head looked damn cute when he pouted.

"Thank you." Kurama gleamed, accepting the food and taking a seat on the floor in the living room.

"So is this going to be a pain?" Hiei asked, taking a seat right next to the red head.

Kurama was still confused and could not figure out why Hiei wanted to help. 'What is he up to?' The fox thought, continuing his eating.

"Fox?" Hiei said, after noticing the red head lost in thought.

"Sorry and…no it should not be a pain, as you can see I have completed this wall and that one, all that is left is the full wall and the short wall under the counter there." Kurama informed while pointing to the area under the counter where the barstools would go.

"But you want to do the kitchen as well, right?" Hiei asked taking another bite.

"Yes, but I think I should just leave it, even though there is not a lot of area, it will be a lot of cut in and small roller work. That is going to take some time, not to mention the time to prep." Kurama said, looking at the kitchen.

"Let's do it." Hiei said, putting down his empty container.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked, putting down his half eaten meal.

"I think we can do it. It's either me doing something or me being bored to death waiting on you. I have to leave tomorrow, so just add this to the dinner last night." Hiei said getting up. He started pulling stuff out of the bags, looking it over and reading the labels.

"You are up to something my little fire." Kurama purred and got up to confront the said fire.

"No…I'm not. I just don't want to be bored." Hiei growled, trying to change the subject, he asked. "What's this for?"

Deciding to let the subject be changed, for it would take him all day to get an answer and that would mean they wouldn't get any painting done, Kurama answered. "That is called painter's tape. It is used to mark off areas you do not wish to paint."

Hiei looked around the room and noticed the same type of stuff running along the bottom of the room.

"Okay, how about I do this to the kitchen and you paint." Hiei said opening the package and heading to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked watching the fire demon pull a piece of tape off and place it along the baseboard, on the one solid wall in the kitchen.

"I think I can handle it." Hiei tried not to growl.

Kurama shrugged. "Okay." He turned and pulled his roller out of the plastic bag he had placed it in earlier, to keep it from drying out. Realizing he should do the cut in work first, he pulled out his brush and got on his knees to paint along the bottom.

Not even ten minutes later, Hiei came back in the living room and dug in the bag, pulling out another roll of tape. Kurama looked up. "Are you done with the one roll already?" He asked in surprise, looking into the kitchen, his eyes grew large. Hiei had done the bass board along the one wall, that was fine, but when he had gotten to the wall with the sliding glass door, he'd used the rest of the tape, covering the glass. "Hiei, you do not need to cover the doors or windows. I know not to paint those."

"You said…" Hiei growled.

Not wanting to upset the fire demon, possibly causing him to leave, Kurama stood up and gently pushed the smaller demon back into the kitchen.

"How about I show you what to do?" He said calmly.

"Why don't I just paint that wall?" Hiei said, pointing to the wall he had taped.

"Okay." Kurama turned Hiei around and guided him back into the living room.

The red head reached into a bag and pulled out a roller and refill. Hiei watched as the red head put the two together before handing it to him. "Take that and roll it in the tray until it is coated well. Than take it the wall and roll it evenly from top to bottom moving left to right."

Hiei put the roller in the tray and pushed it in the paint. The paint stuck to one area and then would not roll as he pulled back. He picked the roller up, which caused it to roll down due to the weight of the paint that only covered one side. Getting ready to stick his finger on the roller to force it to move, Kurama stopped him by placing his own hand on top of his and then gently moved it to the top of the tray, before pulling it back and forth, making it roll, covering it in paint.

Hiei just looked at the red head when the hand left his. He got a nod and went to the wall. The fire demon stood there a moment before 'smacking' the roller on the wall, making a small splatter of paint, speckling his blue tank top and black pants.

"That will not wash out, I am afraid to say. You do not have to be hard, gently place it and begin rolling." Kurama said.

Hiei looked at his shirt and shrugged. Looking back at the wall, he began to move the roller up and down. But he was only rolling where he could without bending down or reaching up, not to mention he was pushing way too hard and clumping the area.

Kurama shook his head and walked over to stand behind the smaller figure. Placing his left arm around the demon's waist and laying his right along the other's arm, he grabbed the hand holding the roller and began a slow dance that showed the fire demon what to do.

At first Hiei felt a little intimidated by the red head coming over and basically moving him like a marinate, but when Kurama started swaying his hips and moving to the song playing, he went with the flow.

Instead of trying to do things separately, they worked together, taping, moving drop cloths and removing tape. Kurama however, did the trim, only after making sure Hiei was comfortable with the rolling. After seeing the fire demon go up and down the stepladder so many times, Kurama decided since he was already on another one doing the trim, that he would do the top half of the rolling, letting the fire demon do the lower.

Late afternoon came to find the two done, all that was left was the clean up. They got all the left over supplies moved to the back porch and even removed the trim tape. The house was prepped and waiting for color, which unfortunately wouldn't happen until after the red head moved in. They even remembered to clean up last night's dinner.

"I think we are ready to go." Kurama said after making sure the windows in the living room were cracked to let in fresh air.

"That wasn't to bad fox." Hiei said, grabbing his cloak.

"Was it my dancing?" Kurama smirked. They had found themselves dancing and painting a few more times, depending on the song playing.

"It didn't hurt." Hiei said. He had also added more of his handprints to the red head's clothes when they danced, adding more to his rear end and back of the shirt. Not to mention the back of the neck, the cheek and the chest. Yes, Kurama now sported enough hand prints to look like a child's painting project. "You hungry?" He added as his stomach growled, it was now dinner time after all. The fire demon had brought enough food earlier so they could snack as they painted, thus having no need to stop for lunch.

"Yes, what do you want to do?" Kurama asked grabbing his keys and holding the door open for the fire demon.

"I don't know. What'd you have in mind?" Hiei asked walking by him and stepping out onto the porch, taking in the evening sky as Kurama locked the door.

"Well, we need to go back to the apartment no matter what. I do not know about you, but I need a shower and a change of clothes, plus we should get a few things to take to the cave with us. So you want to just eat at the apartment and then we can leave from there?" Kurama said.

"That's sounds good." Hiei said walking to the tree line.

"Hiei, would you like a ride?" Kurama asked as he went to the car.

"No, I'll see you when you get there." He said before flirting off.

The red head chuckled and began his drive back to his soon to be old place.

a)a)a)a

Twenty minutes later, Kurama keyed into the apartment, already knowing the fire demon was there, for he was sitting on the couch eating. The red head also noticed Hiei had apparently already showered as well.

"You did not wait for me?" Kurama pouted.

Hiei shrugged. "I was hungry and it's not my fault you use that contraption of yours."

"It is okay." Kurama smiled. "I will go take my shower and have a quick bite, then we will leave." He headed up to take his shower and grab a few items for the night.

Half hour later, the red head came down and went to the kitchen. Hiei was still on the couch after finishing eating and was flipping through channels, trying to control his patience.

Making something easy and quick to eat, Kurama finally came out of the kitchen and stood there, facing the fire demon.

"Are you ready?" He said after clearing his throat to get the demon's attention.

"About time." Hiei grumbled, getting up and grabbing his cloak before heading to the door.

"Are you not taking anything?" Kurama asked as he picked up the back-pack he had placed next to the door before eating.

"I took care of that earlier." Hiei said then seem to curse himself.

"So you are up to something." Kurama smirked at the slip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei muttered, disappearing.

Controlling a smile, the red head began making his way to the temple grounds, walking since it was only two blocks away. He would miss being within such a close distance to the temple grounds, but he really liked the seclusion his new home had to offer.

Kurama made quick time getting to the cave on the backside of the grounds. He went to the small entrance and moved the foliage aside, stepping into a torched lit open area. The cave was a big half circle that looked like it had been scooped out of the rock face. It was about 9 feet high, 20 to 30 feet deep and about twice that at its longest length. There was only a small opening of only about 4 x 5 to get into the space and it was covered by hanging foliage. There were also just enough small openings scattered throughout the facing that you could light the torches without suffocating, if it rained just right, the cave would flood.

Coming further into the space, Kurama's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Hiei was already sitting on a large futon and had candles burning around it. Even with the torches lining the walls, the place was lit just enough to see what you were doing.

"About time." Hiei said standing and relieving the red head of his bag before beginning to remove his clothes.

"Impatient are we." Kurama smirked and helped remove his clothes. With just the torches and candles it was a little chilly and goose bumps appeared on the pale skin.

"Sit." Hiei said and guided the fox to the futon.

Kurama sat cross legged and waited.

Hiei rummaged around, before sitting on his knees in front of the red head. He leaned forward and placed a strong hard kiss to the pale lips. When he pulled back, he wrapped one of his white scarves over the large green eyes, securing it.

"Hiei." Kurama said with confusion.

"Patience." Hiei smirked.

"I…" Kurama was stopped by a finger to his lips, followed by a feathered kiss.

"I wanted to do this last night, but I realized you were too tired." Hiei said, moving away.

Kurama's keen hearing picked up sounds of paper ripping and clothes being removed. He wondered what has gotten into the fire demon with all these little surprises. Not only the dinner last night, which he had obviously recruited help from the others, but the help with the painting and now this. These were not something you'd expect from the usually tough bundle of pure fire. He was going to have to remember to ask some questions and get some answers to a mystery he was now very curious about.

Hiei removed his clothes and moved back in front of the red head on his knees, placing an opened package beside him.

Pausing, he looked at the blindfolded creature in front of him. 'Gods I care for him.' He thought. How could one being have that kind of affect on someone? What made Kurama the one he trusted with his life and now maybe his heart? He has so many regrets about what he had done, what Youko had done. He could not help worry that something would happen to him, that the red head was still not 'right' after all the anguish 'they' had put him through.

Hiei found himself fingering one of the silver streaks that now complimented the fire red hair of what was now a mixture of Kurama and Youko. They had supposedly become one, but the fire demon had his doubts, he could not explain it, he just had that 'feeling' that something was not right. Kurama seemed happy though and that's all that matters right now.

Kurama didn't know what was going on, he knew the fire demon had moved, but was now in front of him and could feel fingers touching and caressing his hair. What was Hiei up to?

"Hiei?" He asked softly.

The fire demon jerked his hand back, coming out of his thoughts startled, not seeming to realize the object in front of him could speak.

Not saying anything, the fire demon reached down and picked up a small foam roller. Dipping it into something green, he began to roll it on the red head's outer thigh, making a stripe from the hip, over the bent knee to the ankle.

Kurama jerked slightly at the cold/wet feeling that first touched his hip area, but then calmed as he felt something soft roll over his skin to his ankle. The smell of green apples filled his nostrils.

What seemed like forever, with no words said as he was guided into different positions, so no part of his body was left untouched and the smells of grape, orange, lemon, raspberry, and last cherry, filled his nose, the blindfold was removed. Hiei had been very careful touching the red head, he could tell Kurama's skin was tingling from the sensations, but was only slightly aroused.

Kurama blinked a few times to get use to the light again and his eyes finally landed on Hiei who was still on his knees in front of him.

"Close your eyes." Hiei said.

"I just opened them." Kurama said confused.

"Just close them for a minute." The fire demon said and brought his hand up to cover the green eyes.

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then felt the wet feeling as before, but this time, on his face. A finger covered his lips, his eyelids and crossed his cheeks before stopping.

"Okay, open." He was told.

Opening his eyes, the red head only blinked twice to adjust to the light. He was still confused as to what all Hiei had done.

"What do you think?" Hiei asked as he stood up and stepped back, admiring his work.

Kurama stood up and looked down, seeing what appeared to be body paint covering his entire body. A mixture of swirls, lines, hearts, circles and various symbols covered his lean frame and that was just what he could see on the front, he knew there was more on his back and sides he couldn't see.

"Whatever gave you this idea?" Kurama smiled, holding his arms out and continuing to check out the markings.

"I have my sources." Hiei smirked. Glad that Kurama seemed to like it and was not mad.

Kurama had a feeling Shizuru had something to do with it. It was something he could see her suggesting, especially after her comment about 'finger painting.'

Kurama's head turned, trying to see his backside, but he only made out a red heart on one cheek and a yellow star on the other, with stripes down his legs. All of the markings appeared to be random, no rhyme or reason.

Hiei just watched as the fox tried to see everything he had placed on the gorgeous body and smiled to himself. Getting his eye full, he could no longer wait and moved next to the red head, pulling him into a kiss and tasting the cherry flavor paint on the bright red lips.

"You want to know something?" Hiei whispered, licking an ear lobe.

"Wh…at." Kurama managed to stutter.

"The paint is completely edible and I plan to eat and lick every bit of it off you before the night is over." To prove it, he started suckling on a circle of green apple before licking it.

"Oh Inari." Kurama mumbled, closing his eyes and falling into nirvana.

Hiei pushed Kurama back down on the mat, placing him on his back. He then spread the long legs as the red head propped himself up on his elbows, watching.

The fire demon reached over and dipped his fingers into the cherry red paint. Bringing it to his lips, he darted out his tongue to taste it, saying. "This isn't half bad, but I have a feeling it would taste better with…" He didn't finish as in a blink of an eye, the red paint was covering Kurama's member and a hot mouth was licking and nipping at it.

The red head just about hit the ceiling at the feeling of coolness and then hotness as his member was sucked, nipped, licked and some things he couldn't even describe, all making him go crazy with lust, leaving him yearning and horny as hell.

Hiei stopped as he tasted pre-cum. Not wanting to end the night early, he wrapped his fingers around the bass of the cock and waited.

"Hiei." Kurama gasped as he was denied release.

"Shhh…I just want you to last a little longer." Hiei said calmly.

"Uhmm." Kurama sounded as he fell back flat and waited as well. Finally calming himself, he sat back up and looked at the black haired.

Not saying anything, the black haired stood up and grabbed the tray of paint. Holding it in one hand, he moved to stand in between the red head's legs.

Knowing no words were needed, Kurama moved to his knees, still facing the smaller figure and looked at the tray. Picking the blue, which smelled like raspberry, he coated the member of his lover before taking it in his mouth and bobbing.

Hiei dropped the tray as his hands went to the red head's hair, trying to stay standing as the mouth brought him to life.

Pushing the red head away, Hiei growled. "Turn around."

Kurama complied and presented his back side, looking over his shoulder to see the reaction.

Hiei growled again at the painted fox presented to him before finding the tray and seeing that it had splattered, mixing the colors. He dipped his fingers into what he could get and coated the red head's crack tapping the puckered ring before stopping.

Kurama gasped and arched his back, the paint was cool and the finger tapping his hole was making him want more. He looked back over his shoulder just as the black haired's head dipped only to find himself jerking and trying to shuffle forward as he felt a tongue lick his crack, teasing his entrance, but firm hands on his thighs kept him from moving too much.

"Hiei." Kurama panted.

"I know…impatient as always." Hiei grumbled, moving to place his cock at the opening.

Kurama felt the hardness at his opening and slowly moved his hips back, trying to get the feeling he was dying to have, in him. Hiei however placed a firm hand on his lower back, stopping him.

"You've not been properly prepared." Was all the fire demon said, he was not going to let the fox impale himself, possibly ripping him.

"I am not going to break." Kurama said with frustration, tossing his red/silver mane.

"I know that." Hiei growled back and began pushing in. He gasped as the tight outer ring stretched and then sucked his head in.

Kurama yelped then froze as the sensation of pain and pleasure mixed.

"Easy." Hiei said, stopping all movement and rubbing the red head's lower back, which was an arousal spot, trying to calm the stiff body.

Kurama nodded and relaxed as his body tingled with the arousal.

Seeing what he was doing was working, Hiei slowing sheathed himself, moving ever so slowly while keeping the red head from pushing back.

Neither moved for a few minutes and then Kurama bucked his hips forward before pushing back. Knowing the red head was ready, Hiei sat a pace and it wasn't long before both were riding the waves. The fire demon leaned over and licked the painted back, driving the red head crazy. Reaching around, he grabbed the red head's member and brought him to climax at the same time he did.

Collapsing, all that could be heard was panting and shifting as the two rode the waves to the shore.

Nothing was said as Hiei blew out the candles. The torches would burn out on their own. They moved under the blanket and huddled close to each other where Hiei would occasionally lick the pale skin next to him, receiving shivers and chuckles from the taller figure. They soon fell asleep.

Kurama woke to an empty futon, he was never surprised or mad, it was Hiei's way and he'd learned to accept it years ago. Realizing it was close to dawn, he sat up and stretched. The aches were still there, but they were the good kind, the kind of knowing you'd gotten something accomplished and knowing you had a wonderful night with someone you loved.

He hoped Hiei was careful. He couldn't help but worry for the little fire whenever he had to be in the Makai. He, however, was due in the Reikai and he was not looking forward to seeing Koenma this morning. Managing to put it off for two days, he knew he could no longer postpone the meeting.

Throwing some glow plants out, the red head cleaned up the mess and quickly dressed. Knowing his clothes covered his body, he sat out for the walk back to the apartment though wondered why he was getting questionable looks. When he went to take a shower, he saw his face and was sort of shocked. He'd forgotten Hiei had put paint on his face, green paint covered his eyelids and three blue stripes adored each cheek, plus his lips were still a deep red from the cherry paint. All of it was smeared in someway and he realized he must have looked like a cross-dresser, one who'd had a rough night.

Shrugging it off, he took his shower and headed to the Reikai, not realizing he was in for a reunion with a cat and a goat.

a)a)a)a

Hiei woke before dawn, blinking a few times to try and adjust to the complete darkness of the cave. Feeling a presence beside him and noting the soft content breathing coming from it, he moved slowly and quietly so as not to disturb it. Using his jagan, he was able to get dressed without lighting the torches. He didn't want to leave, not now, maybe not ever, but he had work to do. Work for Lord Mukuro and he would have told her 'no', but it dealt with his lover, he was going to follow up on a tip that Yomi had been seen in the desert and by god, if that goat was there, he was dead. Hiei had no trouble killing that bastard for what he'd done to Kurama, his fox. Giving a soft kiss to the still deep red lips, he smirked as the red head muttered and then rolled over. Making his way out of the cave and getting his bearings, the fire demon headed to the portal that led to the Makai. Not knowing it was a setup.

The End

**You Just May be the One **(I see this as Hiei saying it to Kurama)

All men must have someone, have someone

Who would never take advantage, of a love bright as the sun

Someone to understand them

And you just may be the one

All men must have someone, have someone

Who would never take for granted, all the pleasures and the fun

Someone to stand beside them

And you just may be the one

I saw when you walked by, the love light in your eye and I knew I must try

To win you more than as a friend, I'm starting near the end, and here I go again


End file.
